Revelations
by SyDra
Summary: Points of view on *love* from Cleon, kel, and Neal. R&R!!


Protector of the Small  
Sydra/Draco's gurl/Draconis  
Title: 'Cleon's Unrequited Love'  
Summary: Revelations of a love-struck Cleon...no need to say more. Okay, maybe more--a little of Keladry's thoughts.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Tamora Pierce's characters are her own...duh...but their thoughts are mine!!! ::woohoo::...  
  
Part 1: The Life and Times of the Cleon  
He sighed...there she goes, wow...Mithros, I'm such a sop. But I can't help it-and I can't get her out of my head. But why should such a big clod like me be drooling over a girl who probably doesn't think twice about the fact that I can't help but look with a loving tenderness into her beautiful brown eyes? Ah, Keladry...she overlooks the fact that I'm practically infatuated with her, she's almost too straight-minded. I can bet that she never even thinks about loving someone as I love her--....I'll bet she wants to be like the Lioness wanted to be-a powerful knight, not tied down with the responsibility of a husband. But I love her...and she doesn't even care to notice that. I am lost. Mithros help me.   
I almost feel like cursing her, for making me the lovesick animal that I feel like...but how could I curse such a beautiful, witty, dreamy girl like that? She has to be the Mother Goddess, cast down in human form...wow...There she goes again, back from...somewhere. If only I could bring myself to join the study group again. But somehow, I can't-I know that I would end up staring into those bewitching eyes of hers, and my friends would laugh, they would be rolling on the floor, me, Cleon, the big ugly clod, in love with the lovely, graceful Keladry of Mindelan. I just can't bring myself to admit to her face to face that I'm in love, with her, no one else. She would laugh. Oh, how horrible!  
She would laugh, leave me with my face buried in my hands, ashamed at my foolish, callow self. And here she is, waving at me, calling me to dinner, Cleon, what are you staring at? Come on! Or do you want to wait for the food to get cold? But I'm a responsible squire, and how lucky I feel to be her big brother's squire, and he can tell me all about her when I'm not around her...Here I go...I wash my face, to make myself somewhat presentable, but my hair, as usual, is hopeless. I will work up the courage-I will talk to her after dinner, ...Wish me luck.  
  
Part 2: The Life and Times of Keladry  
This has got to be the strangest sensation...he is giving me that strange, soft look again. Oh how disturbing, while I've got my mouth stuffed full of chicken, looking like a cow chewing her cud. And I feel so messy, so improper, and I feel myself wondering, what if Cleon thinks I look pig-like? Of course, he may have a slight crush on me, but what is a slight crush to the love I feel for him? Mithros, if only he knew...what would he do if he knew? He would laugh, and call me 'Dewdrop', or some other silly name, and it would all be for nothing.   
The ironic thing...ah, right-Cleon thinks I'm in love with Nealan of Queenscove. Hah! Wait, I am. Okay...how strange is that? I'm in love with two people at once. Ouch! But I must concentrate on stuffing food in my face so I can stay awake long enough to do my class work. I wonder what a Cleon would taste like? What if I?...never mind, that's disgusting.  
It's weird how food seems to stimulate thoughts of snogging Cleon. Whoa, he's staring at me again. I shouldn't mind that, but somehow, it's as if he knows what I look like in the bathtub! Ick, how naughty! But I don't really mind, because his eyes are so deep, and it's like looking into an ocean of love or something...how sappy. Keladry, you have got to stop thinking too much about men! What if you do that on the battlefield, damnit?  
Whoop, there goes the bell...time for homework. And Cleon will be at the study group! What joy, what ecstasy, what an interesting time I'll have, vying to keep my eyes on my paper and not on his face. Aha, Keladry's greatest challenge yet! Watch me...  
  
Part 3: Like and Love Mean Two Different Things  
Oh, that is so cute. I'm just so awestruck at how much Cleon loves her. Keladry, that is. Yes the beautiful girl-squire. Hah, I'll bet Cleon doesn't know I can tell what he's feeling for her. Well, don't I feel perceptive! Neal, you smart little boy-o, you! I'm laughing in my head, my innards are shaking with mirth-Cleon the tall, self-assured big-shot humbled by his love for the quick-minded Kel. This is just too funny.  
Why do I find this so funny? I normally would not be about to crack up over this...but maybe that's because I'm finally beginning to realize that I feel more than friendship for this curious girl. Okay, Neal, don't get jealous. It's only...wait, I shouldn't be jealous. She's in love with me! Yes, all those misty eye-catchings have meaning to them! So this is why I'm laughing. Laughing at Cleon, because he's in love with the girl who loves me.  
Oh? Oh? What is that little slip of parchment he just gave to her? I'm reading it upside-down, I am--aha! Oh, deary me, he wants her to go behind the bookshelves and talk with him. I'm following, damnit. This will be entertaining, since they won't even know I'm there. But there are Prosper and his friend Merric, giving me a strange look as I follow Cleon and Kel indiscreetly behind the bookshelves.  
There, I can pretend to fetch a book, while listening between a crack. Okay, now I want to laugh again-Cleon is stuttering like a nervous little boy. Surely he isn't this shy? She's prodding him on, telling him to say what it is he has to say. Finally, the big-shot gives a stupid comment-haha-"Like and love mean two different things. Kel, I love you." What, is he trying to be deep or something? Oh, this is too damned funny...I must excuse myself. But wait!  
I peer through the cracks, my spying little self-whoa...I really didn't need to see that! There she is, lost for words, and then, smack! He is frenching her; Mithros help them...now they're grinning like total idiots. Kel is saying something. Oh my moment of dread...I feel so wronged! "Cleon?"  
"What?"  
"Do that again?"  
I collapse and melt on the floor in a puddle of steaming Neal. Ouch...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
